Hell yeah I'm human
by inkinmyheartandonthepage
Summary: One Shot: Au- Stiles was human, but that doesn't mean he was useless and with fairies in town, he was going to prove it. Sterek! Rated T for safety.


**Hello everyone! I hope everyone enjoyed their Christmas and New Years :) I had a wonderful time myself! **

**Summary: **_Au- _Stiles was human, but that doesn't mean he was useless and with fairies in town, he was going to prove it. Sterek!

**Once again, all mistakes are my own and this hasn't been looked over by anyone else. I apologize for them and hop that you all enjoy :)**

* * *

**Hell yeah I'm human **

"No, Stiles," Derek said firmly, glaring at him.

Stiles could see that his eyes were ready to turn red. "What?! You wouldn't be going out if it weren't for me! I'm the one who put everything together!"

A werewolf, one that was not a part of the Hale pack, was causing havoc on Beacon Hills. It was Stiles who had found the pattern and the one who had discovered it was a beta in the first place (an accident but still!). Why he was in Beacon Hills was still a mystery but the pack was planning on going out and finding out why he was here.

"No," Derek growled and this time his eyes did turn red.

Stiles scoffed and looked to Scott for help. They were all in Derek's home (still burnt but Stiles had a plan to change that). Stiles' face fell.

"Derek has a point," Scott said, looking guilty and apologetic at the same time. "It's going to be dangerous."

"Well duh," Stiles said, voice dripping with sarcasm. "Seriously! Why do you think I brought this?" He held up a small velvet pouch provided by Deaton. He gave it a jiggle to emphasise his point.

Scott sniffed the air and recoiled. "Is that mountain ash?"

Grinning brightly, Stiles shook the bag. "Hell yeah it is!"

"No," Derek growled.

"We need to expand your vocabulary," Stiles said, dropping his hand back by his side.

"You'll slow us down. Go home, Stiles."

His jaw clenched tightly. "No. If Allison and Lydia can be here then so can I."

"Allison can handle a bow and Lydia is a banshee. You are just a human. I can't be looking after you," Derek said.

"Hence why I brought protection," Stile said, waving the pouch of mountain ash again.

"Home. Stiles. Now."

He clenched his jaw and glared at Derek. "Fine, Sour wolf," he spat out. He glared at the others in the pack (all who were looking away. Apart from Jackson because, hey, it's Jackson) before spinning on his heel and striding back to his jeep. He saw Scott coming after him but tore out of there before his werewolf ass could catch him.

* * *

Home alone, he spent time making himself a delicious dinner (with leftovers for his father when he managed to stumble home) and ate it watching a movie. He cleaned up, his mind running a mile a minute. He showered and after all that it was still relatively early. He slouched at his computer and did a random search. He wished that he dad wasn't working the late. Usually he didn't mind that much; his dad was working hard to provide for them both. But now, tonight, he wished he was home.

His phone chirped from where it sat beside him. Stiles glanced at it and saw that it was from Scott. He rolled his eyes and opened the message.

From Scott:  
_We got the beta. Sent him on his way._

"Whoopee fucking do," Stiles muttered and tossed his phone away. It landed on the floor with a satisfying (and slightly cringe worthy) thump, the screen buried in the carpet.

Of course he was still pissed. He may be a human but he was still capable of looking after himself. He had been since his mother had passed his way. He slouched in chair and ran a hand over his head. His hair was growing out, something he had decided to do. He glanced at the clock on his computer. It was nearly midnight.

Sighing, he shut his computer down and went to his bed. He flopped face first down on the bed, bringing a pillow closer and hugged it to his head.

_Stupid Derek, _Stiles thought viciously. _I can protect myself. I can._

* * *

Stiles made a point of ignoring the pack the next day at school. He felt a touch guilty at Isaacs wounded puppy dog look but he kept silent. They had to know that they had hurt him. He was not pathetic. He could take care of himself. Hadn't he proved that many times over already?

He took his seat in English and kept a steady gaze to the front of the room. He heard the seat behind him drag across the floor but he didn't react.

"Are you going to ignore us all day?" Scott's voice came in his ear.

Stiles said nothing.

"Come on, dude. We didn't want you to get hurt. You're important. We don't want anything to ever happen to you," Scott said, stressing the words in hopes of getting his point across.

Stiles said nothing.

Of course he understood they didn't want him to get hurt. But they had to stop thinking that he wasn't capable of taking care of himself.

"Derek he-" Scott cut himself of abruptly.

This piked Stiles interest, but he still didn't speak. Scott had to understand that he was cross.

"We're sorry."

"Alright, quiet down!" the teacher called from the front and Stile (tried) to give his full concentration to English.

* * *

He ate lunch outside, out on the lacrosse benches. A few people were practising but Scott and Jackson were not one of them. He chewed his sandwich, making a list in his mind of what he planned on doing that night. The Sheriff was working another late shift so he planned to bring dinner for him.

"I admire your staying power."

Stiles turned and stared wide eyed as Lydia took the bench beside him. She tossed her hair over her shoulder and watched as a few boys (Greenburg) practice.

"I know you're mad," she continued. "As you should be _but _Derek has his reasons for not allowing you to be there."

"Because I'm so human," Stiles said grumpily. "Because he doesn't think I can take care of myself when, _hello, _I saved his sour wolf ass from drowning not too long ago."

Lydia smirked. "No, that's not the reason."

His jaw dropped opened.

"You should ask Derek why," Lydia said, finally turning to look at him. "You'll be surprised."

"What does that even mean?" Stiles asked. "Because I forgot my female to male dictionary."

She just smirked and turned back to face the field. "Have you got any new information on Banshee's?"

Stiles gaped at her for a few minutes before his shoulder dropped and he side. "I think I found something else."

* * *

Lydia's conversation at lunch plagued him for the rest of the day. After school, he still ignored Scott but gave him a smile as he jumped into his jeep, letting him know that he was on his way to be forgiven.

He did his homework and when he finished he put on a movie while he started making something for dinner for his dad. However, his mind occupied by Lydia and her cryptic comments about Derek he screwed it up and gave up, deciding healthy take away would be easier.

His thoughts were still on the Alpha when he drove to the police station. The pool incident had brought them closer. Sure Stiles still got threatened to have his throat ripped out and he still was pushed against walls, but Derek consulted him more, texted him occasionally and was a little nicer.

He was surprised when he pulled up the station and his mind was _still _on Derek.

* * *

He enjoyed his dinner with dad and left feeling much better. He was drumming his fingers on the steering wheel as he listened to music on the way home, smiling and singing along.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, he was slamming on the breaks and skidding to a halt as something heavy landed on the roof. He didn't even have time to think what it could be before his door was being ripped open and his seatbelt ripped off. Something grabbed his arms and he was being pulled out of the car and _holy shit he was moving his feet weren't on the ground. _

He looked up to find a girl, _with wings_, flying him through the woods.

Fairies.

They had come up in his research but he had been a tad sceptical that they existed. How stupid was he? He started to struggle against her grip but she was fucking strong and only hissed at him, flying faster.

Stiles wasn't sure how long she flew him for but he was finally being dropped.

In a small creek.

Now he was wet. Great.

The fairy landed a few yards from him and he straightened. He thought frantically of what he had read about fairies. Generally they were playful creatures but there were some that had a dark side. The smirk on her face told Stiles that this was probably an evil one.

Thankfully, mountain ash didn't just effect werewolves. Although he effect wasn't as strong on fairies, it still stung them like a bitch.

"I hadn't planned this so soon," the fairy said, her voice sweet like dripping honey. "But, by now the beta would have told your alpha all about me and I need the power if I want take him on."

"That's great," Stiles said. "Really, happy for you. Just one question." He reached into his back pocket where the mountain ash was stored. "Why do you need me?"

She cocked her head to one side, looking confused. "You don't know? I feed on bonds. Take the power I hold. I've never seen a human bonded with a werewolf pack before. It's so," she breathed in deeply and shivered. "It's so strong. So delicious."

"Well, as fascinating as this has been, and trust me it has been, I'm afraid I'm going to have to miss this," Stiles said.

Stiles expected the laugh but is still made him bristle. Behind his back his took a handful of mountain ash and tossed it at her. It hit her square in the face and Stile's ran. He thanked everything he knew that he hadn't given up on lacrosse and that he had been training.

He ran back to his car and when he reached it (finally because the bitch had flown him so fucking far) he pulled out his aluminium bat. He could hear her right behind him. He gripped the handle and when he spun he swung the bat and it collided with her. She flung back, nose bleeding and landed heavily on the ground.

Stiles winced, not comfortable with hitting a girl but she was evil so he guessed it was okay. She moaned weakly and sat up pathetically, wiping her bleeding nose and wincing.

"You're human," she said as she spat out a mouthful of blood.

"And you're messing with the wrong one," Stiles said, re-gripping his bat. "The pack is going to come for you and Derek will rip you apart."

Down the long stretch of road a pair of headlights appeared. The fairy stared and glowered. Stiles arched his eyebrows challenging.

The fairy hissed and took off, blood still flowing through her nose, she took off.

Stiles let out a breath and let his bat drop to his side. He squinted at the lights got closer and a familiar car came to a screeching halt. Derek came striding out, wolfed out.

"What happened?" he growled. "You weren't answering your phone and you weren't home."

Stiles patted his pockets and realised his phone was still in the car.

"Sorry, got pulled over by a fairy," Stiles said, throwing his bat back in the jeep and shutting the back.

"What?" Derek growled, scanning the area. "Where is it?"

"Relax, sour wolf. I took care of it," Stiles said and he didn't even try to not sound smug.

Derek growled at him. "You did what?"

"Look she took me okay? She dragged me out and few meters into the woods," Stiles explained, feeling suddenly angry. "She said she wanted to feed of the bond I had with the pack. She said it was really strong. I still had the mountain ask on me so I threw it in her face and ran. Then I hit her with my bat and she pissed off."

Derek stared. "You hit her with a bat?"

Stiles nodded.

Slowly, Derek's fangs retreated and his face was back to handsome. "Get in your car and drive home." He strode back to his car and got in.

Stiles stared at him for a moment before angrily stomping back to the driver said and getting in. He was still furious, but surprised, when Derek followed him home. He parked behind the jeep and got out of the car.

"What are you doing?" Stiles demanded.

Derek just grabbed his arm and dragged him to the door. He waited for Stiles to open it with his key and dragged him inside, closing the door behind them.

"Watch it sour wolf," Stile grumbled as Derek finally released him in the living room.

"Do you know why I sent you home yesterday?" Derek asked.

"Because I'm human," Stiles spat.

"Because I wouldn't have been able to concentrate knowing you were out there and you could have been hurt," Derek growled.

"Wait- what?" Stiles gaped.

"You're an idiot who never shuts up," Derek huffed. "But, it's what I find attractive."

Stiles blinked. "You find me attractive?"

Derek rolled his eyes. "I know you aren't useless. Everyone does. You have saved us and you are important. Do you know what would happen if we lost you? If I lost you?"

Stiles could only stare, still trying to process.

"You keep this pack together. You keep me together," Derek said. "I won't risk that. Not ever. So yes, I didn't let you come and I will fight with you every time when something supernatural is here because damn it I won't lose you too."

"How long have you been holding that in?" Stiles blurted out.

Derek rolled his eyes and strode to Stiles, wrapping an arm around his waist and the other coming up to cup the back of head. Derek drew him close and kissed him. Stile's heart stuttered at the touch and his hands clutched at Derek's arms tightly. Angling his head, Derek kissed him deeply.

Only when Stiles thought he was going to pass out with how good Derek felt, did he pull away. Derek was looking at him with his usual stoic expression but Stiles could see the nerves in his eyes.

"I seriously think that's the most I have ever heard you speak," Stiles said.

"_Stiles_," Derek growled.

He grinned. "No need to fret, sour wolf. But don't think you can kiss me and think I'll go quietly. I'm a part of this pack and I want to help."

Derek ran his nose along Stiles neck, breathing his scent in and trading his own onto the pale skin. "It will be fun trying though," he muttered against Stiles neck.

Stiles shivered and yes, he did look forward to that.

* * *

**Please review and happy reading everyone :)**


End file.
